Gara - Gara Nonton Film Horror ! !
by ohim
Summary: Orihime dapet nilai jelek pas ulangan matematika ? kenapa ya ? DLDR ! !


**Gara-gara Nonton Film Hantu**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Rate : K+

Genre : Horror dan parody

Warning : OOC, AU , TYPOS, gaje + abal abal, bad laguange, bahasa yang tidak baku and etc ...

* * *

My first Fic :3

Enjoy and HAPPY READING ALL : )

* * *

\- V98 –

' Wah …. Hari ini kan hari kamis dan malam jumat, jadi saatnya nonton film hantu. Tapi nonton film apa ya ?' kata Orihime setelah selesai dari makan malamnya.

' Umm… ayo kita lihat ada film apa saja di disket. **Ju-on** … ahh bosannn ,**Resident Evil** … yah zombie lagi.. gak ahh, **Twilight** …. Gak terlalu serem, **The Insidious **... nah yang ini .. gak deng dah nonton jadinya gak terlalu seru !' . Orihime pun membereskan disket disket berisi film itu kembali.

' Ahh … apa dong ? ya sudahlah nonton TV saja ' kata Orihime. Lalu Orihime pun pergi ke ruang TV, ia pun menyalakan TV dan mencari channel yang menurutnya bagus untuk ditonton.

' Nah …. ANTV ,biasanya suka nayangin film hantu. Ok … let's see ! …..Nah .. ada ,judulnya **_Ban .. banci Pocong_** wahh … pasti seru nih !' teriak riang Orihime. Akhirnya ia pun menonton film hantu tersebut sampai tengah malam .

\- 1 am -

' Ah… akhirnya selesai juga filmnya. Sekarang … hoooaahhh… saatnya untuk tidur." kata Orihime

' Nah …. Oyasuminasai~ '

\- V98 –

Pagi haripun yang cerah telah tiba, suara burung-burung pun berkicau nan indah di pagi hari.

PIPP PIPP …. PIPP PIPP

Suara jam weaker Orihime berbunyi, pertanda untuk membangunkan sang pemiliknya.

Orihime akhirnya terbangun dengan wajah yang … uhhh seperti kekurangan tidur.

' Ahh…. Gara-gara nonton film hantu aku jadi mimpi buruk !' kesal Orihime pada dirinya sendiri. Ya itu salah sendiri, siapa suruh nonton film hantu .

\- V98 –

Di kelas terlihat di bangkunya ,Orihime seperti orang yang ketakutan. Tiba-tiba temannya yaitu Tatsuki datang menghampiri Orihime. '' Hei Orihime, kau sedang apa ?" tanya Tatsuki.

'' Ahhh … tidak ! jauhi diriku !" kata Orihime ketakutan

'' Ne~ tenang Hime, ini aku Tatsuki. Ada apa ? apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya kembali Tatsuki

'' Me…. mereka… mereka mengikutiku, seperti ingin membunuhku. Ahhh … Tatsuki tolong aku ! lindungi aku ! sembunyikan aku ! kau boleh minta apa pun asal jangan Ichigo ku !" . Dasar ,orang ketakutan masih bisanya mikirin cowo ~

'' Oy tenang Hime, ada apa ? ayo jelaskan padaku ?"

'' Ne~ tadi malam aku habis nonton film hantu, dan aku pun bermimpi buruk tentang hantu itu. Mereka seperti ingin membalas dendam padaku '' Jelas Orihime

'' Yah, pantas saja kau begini. Suruh siapa kau nonton film kaya begituan ?! kalau kamu takut kenapa ditonton ,kamu ini memang aneh deh Orihime" kata Tatsuki kesal akan perilaku temannya ini.

'' Habisnya, tadi malam kan malam jumat. Gak seru kalau gak nonto film hantu ." tambah Orihime

'' Ya ya ,terserah kau lah. Oh ya …. hari ini akan ada test matematika, kamu udah belajar Hime ?" Tanya Tasuki

'' Hhhahhhhh !…. ada test ? ohhh tidak kenapa harus ada test matematika disaat begini ?"

Kringggg ! ! ! ~

Bel pertanda masuk pun berbunyi ,semua anak-anak masuk ke kelas dan duduk dibangkunya masing-masing .

'' Eh … sudah bel masuk ternyata .Cepet amat !" kata Tatsuki

'' Ne~ Tatsuki ,pelajaran pertama apa ?" tanya Orihime

'' Matematika, memang kenapa ?"

'' Ohhh … s**t &amp;%# *&amp;!" kesal Orihime pada ya… gak tau tuh pada siapa ~

'' Haha , sabar ya ! tuh . . gurunya udah ada. **_GOOD LUCK YA HIME_** !"ejek Tatsuki

\- V98 –

Byakuya Sensei Sensei sang guru yang terkenal **_KILLER _** itu pun masuk ke kelas.

'' Baik anak-anak ,seperti minggu kemarin yang sudah saya umumkan hari ini akan ada test matematika. Jadi tolong buku catatan silahkan simpan di tas masing-masing dan hanya ada alat tulis di atas meja" jelas Byakuya Sensei

'' Baik ! !" jawab anak-anak serempak

Lembar soal dan jawaban pun dibagikan satu per satu.

'' Baik, waktu mengerjakan 2 jam jadi silahkan mengerjakan dengan baik dan tertib juga **_ JANGAN ADA YANG MENYONTEK ! " _**jelas Byakuya Sensei Sensei, lalu ia pun duduk di bangku guru . Semua murid pun mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan tertib dan tenang , kecuali … ya siapa lagi yang kurang tidur saat ini. Orihime Inoue yang dari tadi tertidur di bangkunya .

15 menit …..

30 menit berlalu dan Orihime pun masih tertidur pulas ~

1 jam ….

1 jam 30 menit Orihime masih saja tertidur di bangkunya dan …. tiba tiba …

BLEEETTAAAKKKK ! ! !

'' Aduhh … sakit" kata Orihime kesakitan gara gara ditimpuk sama buku rumus kamus tebal matematika milik Byakuya Sensei.

'' Orihime, kenapa kau tertidur saat test berlangsung. Bukannya mengisi lembar jawaban malah enak enakan tidur ! " semprot Byakuya Sensei

'' Gomennasai Sensei … Orihime kurang tidur karna begadang nonton film hantu " jelas Orihime

'' Itu salahmu sendiri, sudah cepat isi. Waktumu tinggal 30 menit lagi .Dasar kau ini …. lain kali jangan diulangi lagi" kata Byakuya Sensei. Orihimepun membalas dengan mengangukan kepala tanda mengerti lalu Hime pun melihat jam tangannya.

' HAAHHHHHH ! 30 MENIT LAGI ! aku kan belum mengisi satupun ,mana aku belum ngapalin lagi. Aduhhh …. Soal apa ini ! aku tidak mengerti ! ' keluh Orihime dalam hati . Orihime pun buru-buru mengisi soal MTK yang super duper susah itu sebisanya mungkin. Yah … walaupun sudah pasti hasilnya nanti tidak akan memuaskan.

Kriiiingggg . . . . ~

bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi

'' Ya baik, waktu sudah habis silahkan kumpulkan ! "suruh Byakuya Sensei sensei

'' Ta…. tapi aku kan … belum mengisi semuanya ! ! " jawab Orihime

'' Sudah ayo kumpulkan !" kata Ichigo.

' Huhhh … kenap dunia ini begitu kejam !' kesal Orihime dalam hati.

'' Baik, sampai ketemu besok." kata Byakuya Sensei dan langsung meningggalkan kelas.

'' Ne~ Orihime, bagaimana testnya?" tanya Tatsuki

'' UHHH … jangan tanya !" jawab Orihime. Tatsuki pun menjawab dengan tawaa senyumannya .

\- V98 –

Keesokan harinya . . .

'' Ne~ Tatsuki-chan ,besok kan sabtu . kita jalan-jalan yuk !" ajak Orihime

'' ke mana ? kalau hanya belanja saja aku gak ikutan ahh!" tolak Tatsuki

'' Yah … ~ "

Krinnggg ….

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi kembali, dan semua murid pun kembali ke kelas dan bangkunya masing-masing. Lalu datanglah guru kesayangan kita ini , eng ing eng …. Byakuya Sensei Sensei !

'' Baiklah ,aku akan membagikan hasil test kalian. Yang namanya dipanggil silahkan ke depan" kata Byakuya Sensei

'' Orihime inoue" panggil Byakuya Sensei sensei

'' Ya" jawab Orihime. Orihime pun menghampiri Byakuya Sensei dan mengambil hasil testnya . Byakuya Sensei pun memberikan hasil testnya dan Orihime pun kembali DUDUK ke bangkunya.

'' WHAT ! ! &amp;%* $!%* , APA INI ?!" kaget Orihime

'' Ne~ Orihime, kau dapat berapa ?" tanya Tatsuki pada Orihime

'' Are …. warui yo~" kata Orihime

'' Mana ? coba ku lihat . wah … benar 28, sabar ya Hime ." Hibur Tatsuki

" HHUUUAAA TATTSSUKKII-CCHHAANNN ! ! !"

'' Orihime ada catatan, mungkin nilai tambahan !" kata Tatsuki

'' Apa ? mana ?, sini kulihat …. **_" _****_LAIN KALI JANGAN BEGADANG LAGI YA" _**HUUUUAAAAA !"

\- OWARI -

Gak ada horrornya sama sekali -.-

Mangapkan ohim yang masih labil ini , karna kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan Semesta (?)

duuhh alahh malah ngelantur ke mana bae Q/Q

Please, leave your RnR minna :3

A RI GA TO U


End file.
